


A Little Obvious

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Watching this is gonna make me sick."Peter shot him a glare. "Don't be rude. Tony isn't ugly-""Tony isn't the problem." Ned grumbled out. "Your puppy love is. You've been staring at him for like thirty minutes.""Have not!"





	A Little Obvious

"How did I manage to get Tony to come do a lecture?" Peter asked, twirling his pencil between his fingers. "Am I just that good?"

"Yes." Ned answered, his eyes on Tony, following him around the room. "You are that good, I mean, you are Peter Parker, but-"

"You mean-" Peter stopped, clearing his throat. "Uh... you mean..." He lowered his voice. "Spider-man?" 

"No." Ned replied, talking at a normal volume. "I said Peter Parker and I meant it. You're cool, dude, like mega cool. In and out of the suit."

Peter presses his pencil to Ned's lips. His cheeks were pink. "Dude, I know you're a fan-" He teased. "But you gotta be real quiet about it. Keep it on the down low, okay?"

Ned nodded. "Okay." 

If Peter was being a hundred percent honest, he wasn't paying attention while Tony lectured the class. Persistence. Self-esteem. Confidence. Hard-working. Each thing he said through one ear and out the other. Peter didn't blame himself, though. Tony was too handsome to listen to. It was impossible to look at him and not stare. Peter was just a teenage boy, he couldn't focus on more than one thing at a time. 

Ned elbowed him, rolling his eyes. "Watching this is gonna make me sick."

Peter shot him a glare. "Don't be rude. Tony isn't ugly-"

"Tony isn't the problem." Ned grumbled out. "Your puppy love is. You've been staring at him for like thirty minutes."

"Have not!" Peter covered his mouth when the teacher shushed him. "Sorry." He squeaked out before looking back at Ned. "I am not staring. I'm listening. This is interesting, Ned. I'm not all useless when I'm in love."

"So, you admit you are in love?"

"God." Peter covered his face. "Shut up."

"Fine. If you aren't distracted by how in love you are, what was the last thing Tony talked about?"

Honestly, Peter forgot Tony was even talking. Not that Tony didn't have anything important to say. He was just dangerously hot. Peter didn't know how people could talk to him and not be distracted. "Uh-"

"Exactly!" Neg jabbed his finger into Peter's chest. "You're staring." 

"No, I'm not. I was just zoning out." Peter rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush creeping up his neck. "It's boring, I don't want to do all this buisness work." If that was even what Tony was talking about. 

"Yeah." Ned nodded, his eyes falling back into Tony. "Why would you stare at him? I mean, he's just some rich, annoying old guy."

"He is not!" Peter whipped around, slamming his hands on the desk. "He's handsome and smart and funny and strong and super smart, did I mention hot?" Peter rambled on. "He's cool and he's creative and he is a good person. He's not some annoying guy, Ned."

Ned looked at Peter for a few seconds before raising his eyebrows. "I rest my case."

Peter stared at him before groaning. He crossed his arms and placed them on the desk, burying his face inside them. His cheeks were on fire, he could only imagine how red they were. "Asshole."

"Don't be mad at me because you're in love with Tony." Ned looked around the room. "I'm pretty sure half the people in this class, including the teacher and Tony himself, are also in love with him." 

"Shut up!" Peter whined. It was embarrassing. He was in love with Tony, helplessly, like in the movies his aunt watched, but he couldn't do anything about it. Tony would never want him.

"Peter." The man speaking wasn't Ned. "Do you have something you want to add?"

Peter raised his head, his face red hot. "No, sir." He could feel his heart racing and he was almost sure you could see it moving hos shirt.

"Then why don't you leave the talking to me, yeah?" Tony winked at him.

Peter nodded, falling even more in love with him. "Yeah... I mean, yes sir."


End file.
